villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Twiright Prank
"Twiright Prank" (トワイライトプランク, Towairaito Puranku), also known as "Day and Night", is a song produced by mothy (formerly known as Akuno-P) and performed by VOCALOIDs Rin and Len Kagamine. It is the fifth song in the "Story of Evil" series (later expanded into the multimedia franchise The Evillious Chronicles), first introduced in the stage play adaptaion The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~. It tells the story of Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche and her brother Alexiel when they were children, playing on a beach at twilight and discovering a demon. Lyrics |-|Japanese= Nani mo nai tokoro de Totsuzen tsumazui te naki dashita Daijōbu sore wa kitto Warui yūgure no itazura yo Hayaku kaera nakya kuraku naru mae ni Suiheisen no mukō de Akuma ga nikori to waratteta "Watashi no kuroi onaka ni Kimi tachi o ire te asobō yo" Hayaku kaera nakya tabe rareru mae ni Sunahama ni kakushi teta chīsana hako wa Yoru no yami tsutsumare te mō nidoto mitsukara nai Yūyake o futari de hanbun zutsu wake aō Watashi wa hiru boku wa yoru te o tsuna geba orenji iro no sora Sando me no kane no ne wa Akuma ga me o samasu aizu Mono hoshi sōna kao o shite Jirori to kochira o mitsume teru Watashi no oyatsu wa age nai kara ne! Onaka ga suita to akuma ga Totemo kanashi sōna kao o shita "Sekai o subete nomi kon demo Watashi no onaka wa fukure nai no" Kawaisō dakara oyatsu o wake te ageru "Arigatō ōji sama Orei ni kono umi no Chīsana himitsu o Kossori oshie te age mashō" Yūyake o futari de hanbun zutsu wake aō Ato de kimi nimo oshie te ageru kono umi no suteki na himitsu Yūyake o futari de hanbun zutsu wake aō Watashi wa hiru boku wa yoru te o tsuna geba orenji no sora |-|English= In an empty place with nothing around, You suddenly tripped and started to cry. It's okay; it's surely just a prank By the naughty twilight. We must return home soon, before it gets dark. Beyond the lake's horizon, The devil was sneering evilly. "Let me swallow you into my black belly So that we can play together!" We must return home soon, before we get eaten. The small chest that we hid in the sandy beach Has been engulfed by night's darkness, and can no longer be found. Let's divide the twilight between the two of us I'll be the daytime. I'll be the nighttime. When we hold hands, we make a beautiful orange sky. The third chime of the bell Is the signal that the devil is waking up. With a very greedy look on his face, He keeps gazing this way at us. I will not share my snack with you! Saying that he was hungry, The devil put on a wretched look. "Even if I were to swallow the whole world, My belly will still be hungry." feel really sorry for him, so I'll share my snack. "Thank you, noble prince. To repay your generosity, I'll tell you a little secret About this ocean." Let's divide the twilight between the two of us. Don't worry, I'll share with you later the wonderful secret of this ocean. Let's divide the twilight between the two of us. I'll be the daytime. I'll be the nighttime. When we hold hands, we make a beautiful orange sky. Other Appearances *The song was featured on the following albums: **''Evils Forest'' **''Evils Kingdom'' *The song was performed by Rin at the concerts MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2011, MikuPa Live in Sapporo 2011, and *The "Story of Evil" series was adapted into several stage plays; The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~, God of Evil, and The Daughter of Evil ~One for two~. "Twiright Prank" actually debuted in The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~, performed by Riliane and Alexiel's actress Asami Shimoda. **''The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~'' version was featured on the soundtrack album The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack. *"Story of Evil" was adapted into a manga series, with the song being alluded to in the story and titles of the series. Gallery Images Tp.png Videos Kagamine Rin TwiRight Prank Kagamine Len w English Subs Twiright Prank (Gemini of Charm) – mothy ft. Asami Shimoda as Kagamine Rin & Len|''The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~'' Trivia *mothy explained in a blog that he purposefully changed the spelling of "Twilight" to "Twiright" in the video he uploaded because "right" means "correct" and "normal", "twi" carries the meaning of "twist". *The song is also an indirect/unofficial part of mothy's "Seven Deadly Sins" series (which takes place in the same universe as the "Story of Evil" series), as the demon mentioned is the gluttonous Banica Conchita from the song "Evil Food Eater Conchita". See Also *The Daughter of Evil *The Servant of Evil *Regret Message *Blink Category:Independent Songs Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Duets Category:VOCALOID